Fallen
by Woman's touch
Summary: Grey meets Ryan family and then...
1. Chapter 1

_**Fallen**_

_**By **_

_**A Woman's Touch**_

_**Is it possible that Meredith is falling in over again? This is a fan fiction in a point of view. This is Meredith's.**_

**_Derek is a reminder of how stupid men can be but so far Ryan is reminding me how great men can be. So I get up in the morning and I take a shower because I'm going to be doing rounds plus I don't want my patients to think I smell. George has the day off while me and Izzy have to go in to work. The dog Devon is sitting there eating the dog food that George carefully pour into the dish and not all over the floor. So I pet the dog and he's just eating away. We get ready and we take the same car. We talk about the rounds and then Ryan comes up in our talking. A big smile comes on my face and she notices this. I don't know why I'm smiling like this but it's just great to be with this guy. Wait. He's not my boyfriend and maybe I'm assuming too much. Last time, I assume too much. Well, if my life was a series having Addison show up would be a great season finale. At least, I'm not trapped in the closet like some grown men perverts. _**

**_We arrive at the hospital and it seems that during this internal monologue, it escapes by attention that I forgot by bag in my car and so I run in to get it. I looked in there to see there's a message from Ryan. _**

"**_Hey babe, I mean Meredith. I love saying your name. I did call you babe because I wanted to see how it sounded and it sounds good. I should call you that sometimes unless you don't want me to. Anyway, I'm calling you to tell you that I'm involved in this case and this is probably going to be the last you hear from me for a while. I wanted to tell you that I miss you. That's all, bye." _**

**_Ryan doesn't leave me that many messages. Which is a good sign, it means he really takes his career very serious. Which is good because I don't like men who are needy on there women. Ill. So I walked in get into my scrubs and I watch Burke with Christina do there little dance. Christina doesn't know it yet but I think she's in love. She sees me watching her. _**

"_**Shut up"**_

**_I smile to myself because I know for the fact that it means she's really in love and that's her way of denying it. The first four hours go by quickly basically gun shot wounds and being glad it's not Ryan. Then I have this case, I meet this woman;_**

_**She's in her mid-twenties and looks like she's in the best condition. My favorite nazti tells me about the case. **_

"_**This is Reese Goldman, she fell down a flight of steps. She's been unconscious." **_

_**There's more….**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fallen**_

_**By **_

_**A Woman's Worth**_

_**No point of views.**_

**_Meredith gets the particulars of the case and finds out it was a short fall down the stairs which broke her leg. The husband seems to be very confident that's what happened. He tells her how clumsy she was and how she seems to agree with him. _**

_**Meredith walks out and ask if there's anyone she should call. Reese tells her about her brother Ryan Tyler. Meredith then puts it all together because when they were talking about siblings in one of there nights together. He mentioned her. He also mentioned…**_

**_Meredith saw a rock and a hard place surrounding her at that moment and it wasn't very comfortable. "Are you sure? I mean you have your husband here." Meredith said to him. "I just want him to know and he won't accept any calls from my husband." Reese told her. "I'll call him, Is his number 555-4353" She shook his head_**

**_Meredith nods and sees the phone is out of the sight of the patient's. Nazi walked to her and notice the look on Meredith's face. "What?" Meredith said to her. "You have that look on your face." Nazi said to her. "I might have background information about the case." Meredith said to her. "What?" Nazi asked. _**

_**Meredith told the Nazi in a low voice and she understood. "Oh." Nazi said to her. **_

"**_We can't do anything. I mean, if your boyfriend, has he ever tried to get her to file charges?" The nazi said. "Not that I know of." Meredith said to the Nazi. _**

"_**We can't do anything. That's the job for the cops. How does your boyfriend feel about the husband?" Nazi asked. **_

"_**Hates him." Meredith said to her. "We have to respect the patients' request. Call him." Nazi said to Meredith. **_

**_Meredith called the C.S.I. Lab and got Ryan. "Hello." Ryan said. "It's me Meredith, your sister has been brought in." Meredith said to him. Ryan's tone changed. "Thank you for telling me. If I know my sister, she's going to cover it up. I'll be there the first chance I get." Ryan hung up. _**

**_She got the x-ray and looked at them then found a whole new problem. _**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Fallen**_

_**By **_

_**A Woman's Touch**_

_**Meredith has found proof**_

**_Meredith saw the proof black and white. She called Bailey to the X-Rays and she agreed that it had looked like she had broken bones. Bailey reminded Meredith that if it was in another hospital then they can't tell them anything. Meredith was pissed and Bailey didn't blame her but they can't do a hell of a lot. They walked back into the room and Meredith told Reese then they had to keep her overnight._**

"_**What do you mean!" her husband yelled at Meredith. "Her leg is broken and needs surgery." Meredith snapped back. "You're exaggerating." The husband said to her. **_

"**_No I'm not." Meredith said sternly and then her husband walk to her in a intimidating way but was intercepted by Ryan who stood eye to eye with the husband. The husband back down and then looked at Ryan's sister. "How long are you going to do this? How many times does he have to beat you? Broken leg and next it will be your neck. But it's all fine because he loves you and he just lost his temper. You're allowing him to beat you down. Mom may have said to be committed to your marriage but not approve of this." Ryan yelled. Reese looked at him and then said "It was an accident."_**

"**_Don't you say nothing, bitch!" The husband yelled to her. "It was an accident that he pushed you down the stairs and no you're doctor didn't have to say anything. It was an accident when he broke your nose and gave you two black eyes! It was all an accident. I was there for all of them and I can't do anything. How far are you going to let him beat you until your dead?" Ryan finished and Reese erupted with "It beats being alone like Mom was. If she just shut up what dad did, at least he's sorry, dad wasn't." Reese knew she said too much but hung her husband. "Officer" Ryan said to the cop and took him in. The cop read the rights and led him out. Ryan followed with Miranda behind him. Meredith was about to leave and then turned to Reese "We will planned your surgery and he's not alone because I'm with him." Meredith left with that. _**

_**Meredith finished her rounds and the surgery. Ryan was waiting for her. **_

**_Meredith walked up to him. "My father killed my mother right in front of me and told me to be quiet or he'll kill my sister. I stayed silent until I was eighteen and I told the first cop. I showed him everything, I collected evidence to have him piece together a case every single day since my father threatened me." Ryan told Meredith this. "What happened?" Meredith asked. "He walked and I haven't seen him since." Ryan finished with. Meredith walked to him and held him. "My mother can't remember me for the rest of her life until she dies." Meredith took by the hand and walked out with him. _**

_**As they got into her car, someone was watching them. **_


End file.
